Connaissance
Connaissance is the unique Arcanos of Les Invisibles, the Creole wraiths. Also called Serviteurs, wraiths are most commonly granted this art when they make a pact with Les Mysteres, the powerful beings who dwell in the Island Below the Sea in the Abyss, becoming Loa. It has been known for non-''Loa'' to learn Connaissance as well, though it's rare, with the most frequent method being via the Pact of Doom Thorn. Connaissance primarily serves as Les Invisibles' answer to Castigate. However, the abilities of the Serviteurs allow them to manipulate the Baka rather than the Mait' Tete itself. Either way, the Serviteurs are able to keep dark beings away from themselves, ensuring they can carry out the work of Les Mysteres. Those who master Connaissance are often mistrusted, as they manifest aspects of their Shadows as their Arcanos marking. Those who travel extensively in Stygia try to learn Castigate to lessen the effects of these markings. In addition, a Serviteur will appear as a Spectre to Soulsight, due to the close bond with the Shadow required for Connaissance. The Serviteurs, other than the common source of their power, have no organization and are not truly a Guild. Basic Abilities *'Eyes of the Abyss': A Serviteur can detect the concentration of Oblivion by borrowing a view from their Mait' Tete. They can detect Baka, Founts and other Serviteurs, and can use it in conjunction with Argos to aid navigation through the Abyss. *'Langage': A Serviteur may speak in the language of the Baka through their Mait' Tete. *'Regler ''Mait' Tete: A Serviteur allows their Mait' Tete to ride them, and are fully aware of the actions their Shadow takes. Standard Powers Second Edition * '''Reler ''Baka: A Baka can be summoned by a Serviteur. * '''Renvoyer ''Baka: A Serviteur uses this art to scare Baka away from themselves. * '''Engagement: A Baka's mind can be manipulated through subtle suggestion. * Reler Mystere: A Loa can access the vast information network guarded by Les Mysteres. * Marrer ''Baka: A Serviteur may capture and control a Baka through will alone. 20th Anniversary Edition Basic abilities were dropped in the 20th anniversary edition; however, ''Regler Mait' Tete remains a default ability for all Serviteurs, but is not given a name. * Les Yeux de Chasseur: This is essentially the same as the old basic ability Eyes of the Abyss. * La Lange: This is essentially the same as the old basic ability Langage. * Renforcer Les Chaveaux: A Serviteur may temporarily grant a mortal any Arcanoi they have that affect the Skinlands, as well as Potence, Celerity or Fortitude. * Retirer d'en bas de l'eau: A Serviteur can create a new permanent Fetter in conjunction with a mortal houngan. * Bonté Abyssale: A Serviteur forms a pact with Les Mysteres allowing them to summon a Relic or Artifact from the Island Below the Sea in return for performing a service for Les Mysteres within a year and a day; if they do not do so, they face the wrath of Les Mysteres. Alternate Powers 20th Anniversary Edition The 20th anniversary edition introduces the initiate arts, a set of Connaissance abilities available to Loa and other wraiths who swear fealty to Les Mysteres. These are essentially identical to the original standard powers. References *WTO: Shadow Players Guide, p. 69-72 *WTO20: The Book of Oblivion, p. 120-123 Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary